


Dorian Pavus Fanart

by Suzakusly



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watercolour, watercolour pencils and coloured pencils on watercolour paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian Pavus Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/gifts).



> Questa volevo dedicarla a Nykyo e Sova che mi hanno introdotta nel mondo di Dragon age.  
> Per colpa vostra mi sono innamorata follemente di Dorian, del suo sguardo ipnotico, delle sue labbra e delle vene delle braccia <3  
> Grazie mille!


End file.
